Ravished Dreams
by Eefi
Summary: Ash and friends find themselves helping another girl to protect an injured Mew from Team Rocket. But soon, they find themselves running as well while trying to heal Mew.. Features: Mew.


**Title:** Ravished Dreams

**Author:** Kyuukon..

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon, no matter how hard I wish. ;p Pokémon is copyrighted by Nintendo and Game Freak.. those rich people who started the great anime series. It was created by Satoshi Tajiri, so all worship him. No, just kidding. But the only thing I would own is my fictional character, and the plot of this story.. and nothing else.

**A/N:** Umm.. This was _supposed _to be a revision of what used to be **Where The Snow Falls**, but then I decided that it had too many characters. And a bit (or a lot) of inaccuracy on the characters.. even though I think this one would too by a bit, since it's not the same without watching the anime. (I never watched the Hoenn season, or much of Johto.. if any. I just watched the majority of the U.S.-released movies..) But, I did do some more researching than before on the characters this time.. but if you find some flaw, do tell me and I'll try to fix it up. Also, this will take place in Hoenn instead of Orre.. I dunno how to do it in Orre anymore, after playing Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (and almost beating the game).

**Chapter 01:** Mew's Appearance

"Get back here with that Pokémon!" shouted a tall figure from afar, standing with other silhouetted men in a line while a young hooded girl with a bundle in her arms. The figure that shouted at the running girl had stood like he was in his early twenties, with dark brown hair and blue eyes, gleaming with anger at what had just happened in their laboratory. Striking an arm out in the air, his men all stood straight up and steadied their Poochyena at their sides for their next orders.

The girl had a dark crimson cloak on, the hood covering her head and most of her face as she clutched onto the pink cloth that held a rare Pokémon. She kept running ahead with her head down, not a glance behind for the fear of being caught off-guard, while trying not to trip on any rocks and careful not to hurt the injured Pokémon in her arms. As the wind blew against her face, she took an arm up to hide her face with the hood when she bumped into a person.. but not of the same height or feel as those that had given chase to her.

"Hey! What was that for!" Ash cried out, as a hooded person came crashing to him. Pikachu had luckily jumped aside to prevent being hit, but Ash was unlucky to get crashed by the girl. The young boy started straightening his jacket as Brock began staring at the girl, whose hood had fallen.

"Sorry," the girl muttered, and realized the hood fell off her head. "Oh..!" Her right hand shot straight up to cover her head back with the hood when Brock took the hand before she could reach her head.

"What a beautiful sight had befallen me!" Brock proclaimed loudly, and in his usual tone to woe girls, holding onto the girl's hand. "I have never seen a more beautiful girl than you. And if you need--"

"Brock," Max sighed, hand on Brock's right ear and pulling the thick-headed boy away from the mysterious girl with a bundle in one arm. "You'll never learn.."

"Umm..." the girl stuttered, white-faced with obvious terror.

"Look at what you did to her, Brock!" May shouted at Brock, and then turned to the terrified girl. "Hey, I'm May, and that was Brock.. He's always like that, so you don't have to be so scared."

"I..I'm Raleigh," the girl said shakily, still not getting too close to any of the friends. "W-who are you?" Both her arms went back to holding the bundle even tighter.

"Mew.." A small voice cried out in hurt from the bundle, causing everyone even the girl to jump in surprise.

"No.. it's not safe yet," Raleigh cooed in a soft whisper to the bundle, rocking it slowly as if it was a baby.

"What is that?" May inquired Raleigh. "A Pokémon?"

At the mention of the word 'Pokémon', Raleigh jumped up and backed a few steps from May. Her eyes watched May cautiously, as her hands pulled the bundle closer to her chin that it was practically touching her chin. Raleigh had a light blue top with a Skitty picture on the top right, though the bundle was covering most of her shirt, and a pair of light blue jeans along with white shoes, under the dark crimson cloak.

"What are you..? Are you here to capture him?" Raleigh demanded, her tone with more emotion, though more anger than happiness. "If you are, then get away from me."

"Hey, hey," Ash finally said, getting in between May and Raleigh. "We're not here to hurt the Pokémon or anything. We didn't even know there was one there!"

Raleigh eyed Ash with suspicion. "I don't believe you.."

"Fine if you don't," Ash said stubbornly, and walked ahead of Raleigh when May grabbed his arm. "Hey, what's that about?"

"Don't you think something's wrong if she has a Pokémon in a bundle and came with total concealment? And then looking really scared when her face was revealed?" May whispered to Ash.

"Well.." Ash pondered for a moment. "Not really."

"Oy..." May sighed. "I think so myself.."

"I do too," Max interjected.

"What are you whispering about?" Raleigh interrupted their conversation. "If you have nothing to do, then depart from here."

"What happened to you anyway?" May asked the girl holding the bundle.

"Nothing.." Raleigh answered, though in a softer tone. "It was.. nothing.."

Reliving the moment Raleigh went to the lake and found Mew, the Pokémon in the bundle to now, the girl felt confused and cynical of everyone. She had been just visiting the lake like every other day, but this time she found an injured Pokémon resting near it. It had been laying on its side, with the eyes closed and a large red bruise on the side, and the tail had been curled near the body when Raleigh discovered the Pokémon. Naturally, Raleigh took the Pokémon in, intending to help restore it back to life but that ended short.

It was when her cabin had been swarmed with about twenty men, in a mysterious dark purple uniform all with a gigantic R on their chest. They revealed themselves as Team Rocket grunts, and their job was to take the Legendary Mew from her. Knowing it was wrong to steal a Legendary Pokémon, let alone an injured one, Raleigh wrapped the Mew in a bundle and escaped narrowly from her own home from the Team Rocket grunts.

She only managed to take her Pokéballs, which were only three balls, but the Pokémon in there had been with her since the start, or their pre-evolution forms. But Raleigh had been forced out her home only because she had found an injured Pokémon claimed to be Legendary, and decided to nurse it back to health. Raleigh didn't think it was fair for her, but she felt responsibility for the Pokémon.

"It..." Raleigh started to repeat herself, when the tears formed in her eyes. "It was Team Rocket! They stormed my house and demanded the Legendary Mew, which I presumed was this one.. and.. and I've been trying to escape them. I think I did, at least for now."

Ash, May, Max and Brock was shocked to hear that, but naturally, they believed it was Jesse and James that went to Raleigh's place. Ash stepped forward and placed a hand atop the bundle, looking determined, with eyes glittering from the sunlight.

"Raleigh, are you sure it was Team Rocket?" Ash inquired. "I mean, we always beat them.."

"Are you calling me weak?" Raleigh scowled at Ash. "Not like I had a chance to fight them. And don't forget, there were like 20 or something."

A startled expression fell on the others' faces as Raleigh said it. It hadn't been Jesse and James, so it had to be one of the smarter Team Rocket members that Giovanni undoubtedly hired out of distrust of Jesse and James. But to storm someone's home just because they were in possession of Mew.. It was unreasonable to Ash and the others.

"What! That's.." May exclaimed in frustration.

"That's Team Rocket for you," Brock grimaced. "That's how ruthless they are.. uncaring. But you can always count on me, Raleigh. I will conquer all your fears for you, Raleigh, if you let me stay with you."

Raleigh stared at Brock, still clutching the bundle close to her but now even closer. "Uh.."

"Ignore him," Max said, grabbing onto Brock's ear again. "Like my sister said, he's always like that. But there's an even more important issue now.. You have a Legendary Pokémon with twenty or more Team Rocket members after you.."

"You don't have to state the obvious," Raleigh rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Ash asked.

"I don't know.. I guess keep running," Raleigh sighed, her eyes lowering to the bundle. "I.. I just wish I could stop somewhere for a while and heal it without the Team Rocket people interrupting.."

"Hey, we can stay with you for a while," Ash suggested, looking around to see May and Max approving with a nod, and Brock with a large grin. "And Brock's a Pokémon breeder too."

"Hard to believe that," Raleigh commented with a smile, one she hadn't been able to since finding Mew. "I am too, actually."

"That's great, Raleigh," Brock began again. "We can work together and bring Mew back to health, and then Mew will bless us both in our future together."

Everyone laughed at Brock's daydreams of healing Mew and being blessed, when Ash interrupted with his own introduction.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot.." Ash said, remembering he hadn't greeted Raleigh properly, and offering a hand to Raleigh. "I'm Ash Ketchum, dreaming to become the Pokémon Master."

"Nice to meet you all," Raleigh bowed a bit, careful of Mew in her arms, then taking Ash's hand. "And that daydreaming boy is Brock."

"Likewise," Ash nodded, unknowing what he was getting his friends into this time...


End file.
